mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kano/Gallery
Mortal Kombat KanoMK1.gif Kanowert.gif|Kano's Select Screen Photo KanoMK1bio.gif|''MK'' Bio Kano.gif|Kano's MK Stance KanoMK1ending1.gif|''MK'' Ending - Part 1 KanoMK1ending2.gif|''MK'' Ending - Part 2 01 (14).gif Kano1.gif Mk1-behind11.jpg T08 (4).gif Mortal Kombat 3/UMK3/MK Trilogy MK3-06 Kano-PR1.png|Official MK3 Promo Art by Patrick Rolo MK3-12 Kano.png|Official Concept Art by John Tobias Kanomk3.jpg|Concept Art (MK Trilogy Version) Kanomk3.gif|Kano Kano-r.gif|''MK3'' Stance MK3 Kano Walk.gif|Kano walk MK3 Kano Run.gif|Kano run MK3 Kano Stumble.gif|Kano stumbling/slipping MK3 Kano Dazed.gif|Kano dazed MK3 Kano Defeat.gif|Kano defeated MK3 Kano baby.png|Baby Kano Kanoversus.png|Kano MK3 vs. MK3 Kano versus 2.png|Kano MK3 vs. (alternate) KanoMK3bio.gif|''MK3'' Bio KanoMK3end1.gif|''MK3'' Ending KanoMK3end2.gif Kanomktend1.gif|''MK Trilogy'' Ending Kanomktend2.gif Kanomktend3.gif Kanomktcard.gif Kano_1.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Kano_2.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Kano_3.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Image1KanoMK1.jpg|Kano MK vs pose (MK Trilogy) 26d3681af8fce4904fb5a5cc4113a645.jpg Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Kan-Os.jpg|Kan-Os Kan-Os Breakfast Cereal.jpg Kano.jpg KanoDARender.gif|Kano's Cutout Render KanoBioDA1.gif|''MK:DA'' Bio Kanodeadlyalliancebio2.gif|''MK:DA'' Alternate Bio mkda_BODY_KANO.png mkda_BODY_KANO_ALT.png Kanodeadlyallianceend1.gif|Kano's Ending in Deadly Alliance part 1 Kanodeadlyallianceend2.gif|Kano's Ending in Deadly Alliance part 2 Image29.jpg|Kano's Primary Costume Image30.jpg|Kano's Alternate Costume Earlymavado.png Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained KanoKard.jpg|Kano's Bio Kard Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Cutout00.png|Kano's Render Versuskanolok.png|Kano's Armageddon Versus KanoMaskRelic.jpg|Kano's Mask, as it appears in Konquest Mode Kano's Mask.png|Kano's Mask Image45.jpg|Kano's Costume Image46.jpg|Kano's Alternate Costume Kano alt.jpg|Kano's alternate costume in both Deadly Alliance and Armageddon, based in his MK costume Mortal Kombat (2011) Kanomkinferno98.png|Kano's Render Krypt 007-1.png|Concept Art of Kano's Costume Krypta 12-12.png|Concept Art of Kano's Alternate Costume Headkano.png|Kano's Health Bar Cutout Kanoladder1.png|Kano's Arcade Ladder Profile Ladder2 Kano (MK9).png|Kano's Arcade Ladder Versus mortal-kombat-9-kano-portrait.jpg|Kano's MK 2011 Versus Storymodemk9 1x10.png Storymodemk9 1x9.png Shang Tsung and Kano.PNG Kano and Kabal.PNG Kano xray1.PNG|Kano's X-Ray Kano xray2.PNG Kano fatality1.PNG|Kano's Heart Rip Fatality Char_damage_kano_a_color.png Char_damage_kano_b_color.png kano MK9 ending1.PNG|Kano's MK 2011 ending kano MK9 ending2.PNG kano MK9 ending3.PNG kano MK9 ending4.PNG kano MK9 ending5.PNG Image43Kano.jpg Image44Kano.jpg|Kano Alternate Costume MK9 Artbook - Kano.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Kano Kano Babality.png|Kano's Babality in MK 2011 Mortal Kombat X Comic Series Screenshot_2015-03-15-11-14-47.jpg|Scarring Sub-Zero with the Kamidogu Screenshot_2015-03-16-22-28-45.jpg|Blasting Cassie and Jacqui Screenshot_2015-03-16-22-28-52.jpg|Finish what you start Screenshot_2015-03-16-22-29-03.jpg|New Eye Screenshot 2015-03-16-22-29-11.jpg|Fighting Sub-Zero Screenshot 2015-03-16-22-29-19.jpg|The secret of the Kamidogu Screenshot 2015-03-16-22-29-37.jpg|Eye destroyed Screenshot 2015-03-16-22-29-45.jpg|"This ain't over!" Screenshot_2015-03-16-22-30-02.jpg|Black and Red Dragons 10568844_837164083040013_6817721387055151059_n.jpg|Black Dragon & Red Dragon Confrontation 10987445_837164146373340_2790651846405312029_o.jpg|Kano initiates the fighting 11081488_837164163040005_6708226255031626829_n.jpg|Black Dragon vs Red Dragon 18803_837164226373332_7164592073395665276_n.jpg|Kano Mocks Mavado as he gets the Upperhand Screenshot_2015-03-22-10-47-55.jpg|"Pardon me." Screenshot_2015-03-22-10-48-03.jpg|Taking the Portal Stone Screenshot_2015-03-22-10-48-13.jpg|Abandoning Erron Black Screenshot_2015-05-10-10-25-05.jpg|The Black Dragon arrives. Screenshot_2015-05-17-08-39-06.jpg Screenshot 2015-05-17-08-39-26.jpg Screenshot 2015-05-17-08-39-55.jpg Screenshot 2015-05-24-10-25-48.jpg Screenshot_2015-05-24-10-25-56.jpg Screenshot_2015-05-24-10-26-04.jpg Screenshot_2015-05-24-10-26-21.jpg Mortal Kombat X Concept art Mortal-Kombat-X_Kano-Artwork-1.jpg Renders Kano as.jpg|Kano's loading screen render. Mkx-trailer-s2.png|Kano as he appears in the official Mortal Kombat X gameplay trailer. MK X Kano Vs Sub-Zero.jpg|Kano battling Sub-Zero. Kano vs Sub Zero.jpg|Kano vs Sub-Zero. MKX Kano Official Render.png|Kano's Official Render Mk-costumes-alt-kano-tournament-1-.jpg 55440d1429404787-mortal-kombat-x-discussion-kano-1-.jpg Mortal_kombat_x_ios_kano_render_by_wyruzzah-d8p0uwg-1-.png Mortal_kombat_x_ios_kano_render_2_by_wyruzzah-d8p0uzv-1-.png Mortal_kombat_x_ios_kano_render_3_by_wyruzzah-d8p0v6r-1-.png Mortal_kombat_x_pc_kano_render_4_by_wyruzzah-d8qyuau-1-.png Screenshots Mk9-1-.png|Kano in the story mode. kano defeated.png|Kano defeated by Sonya 456156-1-.png|Kano Mortal Kombat X arcade ending. 2-1-.png Fdhnfd-1-.png 4-1-KanoMKXending.png 6-1-.png Variations MK X Kano Variations.jpg IMG_20140814_041433.jpg|Cutthroat Variant Kano Cybernetic Variant.png|Cybernetic Variant Kano commando.jpg|Commando Variant Mortal Kombat: Special Forces TremorBreakOut.png|"The Prison Break" Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Cano.jpg kanosm.jpg Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe KanoMK9alt.jpg Image80Kano.jpg Kano - Copy.png SonyaSTOPDA'FIGHTGIRL.jpg Kano vs-1-.jpg Superman vs kano.jpg Kanomkvsdcending.png Live Action Kanomovieposter.jpg|Kano movie promo Kano.JPG|The late Trevor Goddard as Kano in the Mortal Kombat movie Zd5.jpg Kano2.jpg Ab902ac430d71a510ad05f9f618c5ea6 full scaled 600.jpg|Darren Shahlavi as Kano in Mortal Kombat: Legacy Mortal-kombat-legacy-20110411112406884-000.jpg Kanolegacy2.PNG mklegacy2__span.jpg|Kano's eye getting punched out by Jax Cartoons Kano-wtf.JPG Wreck-it-ralph-cameos-kano.jpg|At the Bad-Anon meeting in "Wreck-It Ralph" (credited as "Cyborg") Wir-fatality.jpg|Demonstrating his Fatality in "Wreck-It Ralph" (fortunately, Cyril the Zombie didn't need his heart) Toys ArgKanoLoose1b.jpg 2kano.jpg Kano-S3-Front.jpg Kano1-S3.jpg Comics 000kano.png 00bt02 04.jpg Kano Comic Book.png LKvsKano.jpg Mk2 02.jpg Kano1qk5.jpg|Kano gains Liu Kang's trust and later stabs him in the back, literally Kano2pu5.jpg te01_29.jpg|Kano vs Liu Kang in Tournament Edition #1 te01_30.jpg rk02_06.jpg|Kano vs Reptile, in Rayden and Kano comic #2 rk02_07.jpg rk02_08.jpg rk02_09.jpg rk02_10.jpg rk02_11.jpg Category:Media Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Galleries